Another Journey Has Begun
by clogginggrrlie
Summary: AU!What if Anakin had stayed in the council chambers when Palpaintine was arrested? Will he still turn? Will Padme still die?
1. Chapter 1

What if Anakin had stayed in the council chambers when Palpaintine was arrested? Read on to find out! WARNING: BIG SPOILERS!

Anakin stared out the window towards the apartment he shard with his beautiful wife. He felt like crying. He was so confused inside, although he knew the Jedi needed his help, Anakin knew the chancellor was powerful and Anakin was more powerful than all the Jedi put together except maybe Yoda.

Padme looked out her window towards the Jedi Temple. She acted very calm for someone who was torn up inside. She knew something was wrong with Anakin because he wasn't acting normal. She felt it. She must be calm because of her years of being a Senator. She was trained to be calm in tough situations, like the one she was in now.

Anakin felt it before Padme did. He was on his way down to help arrest the Chancellor, but he felt a major disturbance in the force. Something was going to happen to Padme and the baby.

Padme felt a burst of pain as she tried to make her way to the sofa.

"Ani," she screamed as she fell to the floor.

"Ani, help me," she gasped with all her might before she floated into unconsciousness.

When he walked in he saw her lying on the floor. He rushed to her side and for a moment he looked at her.

"Don't leave me Padme," he chocked out before he picked her up and carried her to his speeder. He immediately took off and rushed to the nearest medical facility.

Anakin paced around the waiting room. Of course he had completely forgotten about the arrest of the Chancellor and was only thinking about his wife and their unborn child.

Finally a medic droid came out with the condition of Padme.

"Your wife is going to be fine, however we must deliver the babies immediately if we are to save their lives," the droid said.

At first, Anakin felt relief. The he thought about what the droid had just told him.

"Babies?" Anakin said shocked.

"Yes, she is carrying twins. You did not know?" the droid replied.

"No, we didn't," Ani said shakily.

He then followed the droid into the room where Padme was and grabbed her hand. She looked like she was in a great deal of pain because she wincing, but when she saw hime she smiled.

"Ani," she whispered.

"Padme, its going to be okay," Ani whispered back

Then he kissed her forehead and the medic droid came in.

"Alright Padme, this is it," Anakin said.

When he heard the first baby cry he felt like jumping for joy. He took the baby in his arms and showed Padme their beautiful baby boy.

"Name him Luke," Padme said before she started screaming with pain once again.

The droid brought the second baby over.

"Leia," Padme said before she fell into a very deep sleep.

(2 days later)

Padme awoke and immediately thought of Ani. Where was he? And where were their beautiful twins?

When she turned over, she saw three figures standing in the far corner of the room. She recognized the two mean standing next to her husband. They were whispering quietly and she heard one say the Sith Lord.

Suddenly Yoda turned around and said, "Senator Amidala, how are you feeling?"

It was the first time she had ever heard him talk normally.

"I am feeling much better thank you," she replied.

Anakin walked over to his wife and smiled at her.

"The babies are fine," he and said and kissed her on the forehead.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, they know," Anakin said simply.

"What?" Padme said shocked.

"Ani, how could you, no, what were you thinking?" Padme yelled while trying to get up. This attempt however failed because of all the wires she was currently hooked to.

"Relax my love, it is fine," Ani said, just as Yoda walked over.

He was holding two babies wrapped in blankets.

"Very powerful your children will be. Defeat the Sith they will," Yoda prophesized.

He then handed the twins to Padme and she smiled sweetly at them before they were taken away to be fed.

"Now what is going on?" Padme asked.

So Anakin repeated the story that he had just heard from Yoda:

_Mace Windu, along with a few of the other Jedi went to arrest the Chancellor. The Chancellor however killed the other Jedi within seconds, but Mace put up a strong fight... but he didn't make it. The Chancellor has escaped, killed most of the Jedi, and taken one on as his new appurtenance, Darth Vader._

"So your saying my newly born children are to just go off and destroy not one, but two Sith Lords?" Padme asked angrily.

"Hidden all of us must remain, until the time is right, when we can all come together once again," Yoda said, then walked away.

"Anakin, you must train Luke and Leia without them knowing," Obi-Wan said, "It will be difficult, however it is possible."

"Yes Master," Anakin said.

"I will go to Tatoonie to protect Owen and Beru. Yoda will be on Dagobah and you and Padme are to go to Corellia. May the force be with you both."

And with that, he left.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ani, what are we going 2 do?" Padme said.

She then began to cry. Uncontrollably crying, like she had when she had felt something was wrong with Ani. Now she knew what. However, it didn't make her any better.

"We are going to do as Obi-Wan said. We will move to Corellia and raise our children. We will know when the time is right to come out of hiding," Ani said with more confidence then he actually felt. He knew he had to be strong however, for both his wife and now his children.

"Your ship is ready for your departure Master Skywalker," the droid said to Ani the next day.

After much convincing from his wife, Ani and Padme had decided that it was time to leave for their new. Besides they needed to leave quickly before they were found, at least that's what Padme had reasoned.

"Are you ready?" Padme said as she came toward him. She handed him Leia.

"Yes, if you are. Are you sure you are ready to travel?" Anakin asked.

"Ani, I will be fine," she said, then added, "so will the babies."

Finally he was reassured and they boarded the ship.

C-3PO was waiting for them.

"I though I had surely been done with space travel," he commented as Anakin made his way into one of the rooms where they had set up cribs for their children.

The room was divided into two parts. One side, of course was very girly and there was a pink crib set up for Leia.

The other side of course was more boyish and it had a blue crib. In the middle there was a little changing table with two sides, so both children could be changed at once, if necessary.

Anakin gently placed Leia in her crib, while Padme did the same for Luke. After they were sure the children would be okay, the set their course for Corellia and took off.

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to update even though I couldn't really think of anything to write. I don't really like this chapter, but I wanted to put something in to separate the last chapter from the next one. Plz be nice and review  thank you


	3. Chapter 3

(15 years later)

He looked through the window and saw him hugging her goodbye. Luke had already said goodbye to his best friend. Now it was Leia's turn. He could see the tears start to fall down her beautiful face. She looked just like their mother. Padme Amidala had been a beautiful woman. Luke started to get tears in his own eyes now that he was thinking about his mother, but he couldn't help it. Every time he looked at Leia, he saw Padme in her. He knew his father, Anakin Skywalker saw it to.

(Outside)

"Han, please, don't go," Leia pleaded trying one last time to get him to stay.

"Leia, I will be fine and I will come back, but this is just an opportunity that I cannot pass up," Han replied.

He saw the tears in her eyes and it reminded him of how much it hurt to have to leave her.

"Han, you will be killed. You are going to be smuggling illegal things everywhere. There is no way that you will survive," Leia said again, begging in her voice.

She knew she had lost, but she just couldn't give up. That was a trait she had inherited from her mother. Her stubbornness. But it had definitely come in handy.

By now, the tears were flowing freely from her eyes. He got up, gave a huge hug, and when he pulled away he said, "I will be back. I promise you."

And with that, he turned around and walked away.

Anakin had also been watching the scene that had just played out from his bedroom window. He turned around and sighed. Han would be smuggling, but he was also doing something far more dangerous. Anakin was surprised the boy had even agreed to do it, but he cared for Leia so much, that he would do anything for her and her family.

That night, none of the Skywalkers slept, except one. One that was very far away from Corellia. One that they were hoping they would find. Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just sorta wrote it. In fact, I came up with a new twist so keep reading. I probably won't be able to update till next week because this week is exams. Yay. Can't you see my enthusiasm?


End file.
